


A Gracious Obligation

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Marriage Agreement, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: What was intially an agreement of conveniece, reveals itself to be a fortuitous match.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Gracious Obligation

Marianne would need to take a husband eventually, and that's why she accepted. Life as the next margrave Edmund would be difficult enough, she was told, without a spouse to help carry the burden. However, to Marianne, constant obligation to be with another human being might be the more daunting task. However, a letter had arrived, from Linhardt; which proved to be far more opportune than she could have anticipated.

It all happened so fast that Marianne scarcely had time to catch her breath. Linhardt wrote a letter to Marianne, and to her father, and within a matter of weeks, the two of them were officially married. She didn't mind, in fact, she quite enjoyed it. She had always been rather fond of Linhardt, after all. But she could never quite dismiss the nagging notion that Linhardt was only after her for one thing...

Part of their agreement included an actual written contract. It stipulated a stipend for Linhardt to use as he pleased for research purposes. And in return, Linhardt offered her, primarily 'companionship' as a husband. It was a rather exhaustive section of the document that had made Marianne's cheeks burn upon reading it. But she did agree, and the two began living together.

However, Marianne still found herself busy with her duties as the next Margrave, and so, only actually found the time to return to her own bedroom on this very night. Having just returned from a trip to Derdriu, she should be rather tired, but she finds her exhaustion rather quickly becomes the least of her priorities.

Upon returning to her bedroom, Marianne first is reminded that she no longer lives alone. Linhardt is there, lying sprawled out on her— _their_ bed, looking far less clothed than she was anticipating at that exact moment. 

“Ah, Marianne!” He says, his face lighting up as it so often did when she was around, in the way that made her heart both sing and wail at once. 

“Ah...Linhardt. I—”

“You look _exhausted_ , come, I insist that you take the time to rest with me.”

Marianne’s face flushes and she busies herself with taking off her outer garments and setting aside the things she had brought with her. Once done, she then walks over and crawls onto the bed with Linhardt.

“You know, I keep saying, you needn’t be so nervous around me,” he says while not yet looking up from his book.

“I know...” she says softly.

“Then, is there something else causing you to be so uneasy around me?”

“I am not...uneasy exactly,” she says, her eyes lingering first on the open collar of Linhardt’s shirt, and then down to his long pale legs that extended from under the hem of the long blouse he wore.

Linhardt glances at her curiously and then follows her gaze. “Ah. Would you like me to put on some additional clothing?”

“Ah no, I—” her face flushes. “I’d like you to be as comfortable as possible so, this doesn’t bother me.”

Linhardt narrows his eyes, but before long the obvious conclusion comes to him. “Ah, I see. You find my appearance to be sexually stimulating at the moment, is that it?”

“Wh-what!?” Marianne sputters, her face going even redder.

“Marianne, we are married, you know. So if you wish to engage in such activities, then I am more than happy to oblige.”

“I...” they are married, right. But, was it really necessary for Linhardt to go that far for her? “Honestly, Linhardt we can just...null that part of the contract.”

“Hm?”

“I...” she swallows, tightly knotting her hands together in front of her. “I don’t need to give birth to an heir of my own,” she continues. “So we don’t need to really...”

Linhardt raises an eyebrow. “You do know that there is a whole variety of things that we can do together that won’t result in pregnancy, right?”

“Well—yes!” She pauses. “But—! I...I feel like being with me is punishment enough. You have to put up with me in order to get your money and your lodgings. You shouldn’t have to do anything more for me...”

Linhardt’s lips turn down into a frown, an expression that Marianne immediately interprets as anger and disgust with her. She turns away, placing her hands in her lap and staring forward to the foot of the bed.

“Forgive me, Marianne. It seems that I neglected to be clear with you about my intentions,” he says while closing his book and placing it back on the bedside table. “If all I wanted was a research stipend, wouldn’t I have just stayed in Enbarr and worked for Edelgard?”

“Y-yes, I suppose. But, didn’t you mention that you didn’t enjoy city life.”

“I mean, yes, that is also true,” he shrugs. “But Marianne, I must ask. What did you think that I meant when I said that I would watch over you, even for the rest of my life?”

“That...you would dedicate your life to researching my crest? I suppose.

Linhardt lets out a short sigh. “Of course. Honestly, I should have guessed.” He then pulls closer to Marianne, Leaning over and placing one hand on her chin. “I know that you may never feel the same way about me as I do about you, and I have accepted that. But I would like you to know that I have fallen for you. Quite a long time ago now.”

Marianne’s face goes even brighter red and her mouth falls open in shock. “Wait, Linhardt—”

“But I wonder if I can convince you, that I really am just happy at your side. As much as I do like Edelgard, she isn’t you, Marianne. And quite frankly, I would still choose to live with you, without the stipend,” he pauses. “Well, the stipend is, still quite important. I don’t know what I would do to occupy my free time otherwise.”

Marianne takes a moment to process this. If she does allow herself to look within, she will know that Linhardt is wrong, that she does feel the same way about him. There’s nothing in the way, and yet—

Maybe it will just always be like this. Maybe the worry and fear about her loved ones coming to harm because of her. Could Linhardt really spend his life with someone like that? Someone relentlessly consumed by these doubts and fears?

“Which is the say, Marianne. If you wish to have physical relations with me, I am more than happy to oblige.“

“L-Linhardt!”

His face remains composed as he looks back at her. “Unless...I am misinterpreting the way you have been staring at me since I have entered the room?”

“Ah—well, that is—”

“Marianne,” Linhardt says, his voice soft. “Take your time, and please tell me what you’re thinking right now.”

“I...”

“I want to know what you think.”

She bites her lip. Marianne had improved so much over the past 5 years, her confidence has increased immensely, and at the very least she is no longer begging for the goddess to take her to her side.

“I...I want to. Have physical relations with you,” she whispers while looking away. “But I didn’t want you to force yourself with someone you didn’t really...have feelings for.”

Linhardt nods. “I see. Well, I have now made my feelings clear to you, so I see no other reason to refrain!”

“But—I!” She swallows thickly. “I have...no idea what to do. I haven’t even...the faintest clue how to proceed!”

Linhardt meets her anxious expression with a deeply warm smile. He reaches out and tentatively takes hold of her hand. “Marianne. You needn’t force yourself. What could possibly make you think that I expect or need you to be some sort of experienced lover?”

Marianne’s lips press together as his words might come off as insulting, but she squeezes his hands back instead.

“I wish to be intimate with you because it is you. Because you are the one that I have these intense feelings for.”

“Oh...yes of course.”

“If you need me to guide you, I would be more than happy to,” he says, lacing their fingers together.

“Linhardt...” she meets his gaze and finds herself feeling surprisingly calm. How can she be so worried when Linhardt appears so confident? Maybe for just a moment, she can just allow herself to be lost in his apparent confidence. She wants to, she desperately wants to. And so, using Linhardt’s hand as an anchor, she pulls forward and wraps her other arm around him in an embrace. 

He feels so warm. Marianne has truly enjoyed this short time after starting to live together with him...but she does know, that she wants more. And she has wanted more for a while now. 

Linhardt lets out a contented sigh and nuzzles the side of her face. “However Marianne. I must clarify. Do you have a mind to partake in such sexual activities tonight?”

Marianne opens her mouth, unable to reply for a brief moment before she forces the words out. “Yes...yes I do.”

“Excellent,” he says releasing her hand and looping his arm around her lower back.. “However, if my choice of sleeping attire always gets you this flustered, that might need to be adjusted.”

Marianne flushes while still glancing away. “Linhardt...I” she digs of her hands into his back. “Truthfully I do know...a Little. I have read the occasional romance novel, however—” she swallows. “Surely, sure books cannot be truly reflective of reality.”

Linhardt shrugs. “It depends on the book, really.”

“Oh.”

“Linhardt spreads his fingers out against the small of her back. “But there is no worry to be had. If you truly are feeling so lost, as I said, I can guide you,”

“Yes, that would be...preferable.”

Linhardt smiles. 

Marianne nods, smiling back in return. She then leans in and pulls their lips together into a very brief kiss.

It is a small matter to fully rid Linhardt of his clothing, but it takes a bit more effort to do the same for Marianne. There is a considerable stretch of time where linhardt, knelt there completely on the bed, helps Marianne undo the fasteners and pull each part of her dress off one by one. But by the time she too is fully bare, there is hardly and embarrassment or hesitation left to be had. She throws her arms around Linhardt and lets herself be lost in that growing heat.

Linhardt whispers into her ear, asking her gentle questions while his hands trace over her skin. He demonstrates and observes. Very carefully proceeding only when Marianne appears to become acclimated to each advancement. 

Marianne sits in Linhardt’s lap, her back pressed flush against his chest. While her breathing comes heavy, it is not panicked and so Linhardt feels confident enough to proceed. He traces his hand down from her breasts, along her abdomen. He feels her tense up and stops, placing a gentle kiss against her neck. “How would you like me to proceed?”

“Keep going,” she says, one hand clenching into a fist, gripping the bedcovers tightly.

Linhardt lets out a slight grunt, but continues in accordance to her words. His fingertips find the mat of hair just below her belly, and in time he wades through that forest to the wetness below. She shudders and lets out a small yelp, but her hips jerk encouragingly back against his fingers. Linhardt lets out a satisfied grunt and proceeds to run his fingertips along the slick folds of her vulva, relishing in the pleased sounds that follow.

“L-Linhardt...”

“Marianne,” he plunges the tip of his finger deeper, finding her core and starting to rub circles through the clitoral hood.

Marianne lets out a long mewl, reaching back her other hand to grip Linhardt’s thigh. Linhardt finds some satisfaction in this and rather confidently slides his fingers further down, finding the spongey slope that guides him further inside.

Marianne lets out a high-pitched squeal and jerks her hips enough to dislodge Linhardt’s hand entirely. He moves that hand to grip her thigh instead, trying to determine what was wrong. “Marianne—Are you alright!?”

“Y-yes I...” she swallows. “No, Linhardt, please don’t stop. I was just surprised.”

“I can refrain from penetrating, you need only ask.”

“No—I...I want you to.”

Linhardt’s lips press together, not liking how difficult it was to read her reaction from this position. “Here,” Linhardt says, gently removing her from his lap. She sits there, turning back to look at him curiously, watching as Linhardt busies himself with removing his pants.

Marianne’s eyes, already captivated by his pale and slender torso then immediately go between his legs once his erection springs free. He appears to be slightly embarrassed, despite his professed confidence. He discards his clothes and reaches out a hand to beckon Marianne closer.

Marianne takes a moment to respond, noticing his hand with a gasp before taking hold. She pulls herself forward and falls into Linhardt’s embrace, both of them letting out low moans at the sudden contact. Marianne spreads her legs and pulls close, able to feel him harden even further against her folds. Linhardt’s breathing starts to quicken in pace, one hand clinging desperately to her shoulder.

“Linhardt?” Marianne asks, wriggling her hips experimentally, and finding herself to be pleased by the moans she draws from Linhardt’s lips.

“Again...there’s no need to rush—” his words are cut off by Marianne beginning a slow and purposeful grind against him.

“Forgive me for...reacting so suddenly earlier.”

“Marianne, there is no need to apologise.”

“Linhardt...” she breathes. “I am...frightened. I do not want to risk becoming with child, and. Yet I—” she groans. “I want you...inside me,” she says, her voice lowing to scarcely above a whisper by the end of it.

Linhardt feels his arousal burn even hotter, such that it surely showed on his face. “Worry not, there are spells and remedies which we can use—” he grunts as the movement of her hips grows sharply more insistent.

“Oh...then,” she gulps, pressing her chest closer to his. “Can we?”

Linhardt forces out a dry laugh. “Of course. I am more than happy to comply with your demands, Marianne.” Linhardt moves both hands to rest on her hips, gently pushing her away as to create a better angle. Marianne’s eyes fall back down to their joined hips, letting out a small gasp when Linhardt grabs her hand and places it on his erection.

“There, you can insert it yourself, at your own pace,” he breathes, his other hand gripping tightly to her thigh. “I can help if you need it, however—” again he is cut off, Marianne hand having begun to lightly stroke up and down his shaft. 

Despite Marianne’s inexperience with sexual intercourse, she clearly knew more of the basics than her seemingly innocent demeanour gave off. She firmly grasps his cock and lines the head up with her entrance, letting out a shuddering sigh as she moves her hips to feel it out.

“Marianne—”

“Linhardt...” her eyes drift over his chest and face but ultimately lose focus as she lets her body weight sheathe Linhardt’s cock within her. Marianne lets out a low whine, and Linhardt a strained grunt. He lets himself collapse back fully on the bed, only able to go limp and weakly thrust back against her. 

Linhardt was more experienced, yes, but it had been quite a while since he had felt this in particular; such an overwhelmingly soft embrace of his member, on top of everything else. But strictly speaking, Linhardt had never had an experience quite like this—as this was the first time he has been able to share such intimacy with someone whom he does truly love. 

Eventually, however, Marianne does start to move again, and the shocks of pleasure are more than enough to completely pull Linhardt from his thoughts and back into his body. It’s overwhelming, and truthfully he knows that he cannot last long, not with how intensely amazing she feels.

Marianne picks up her pace, hungrily taking his cock in as deep as she can. She leans her hands forward to brace against his chest, finding an angle that turns her moans into wails. Linhardt can feel his restraint waning, but he has just a little strength left in him, which he resolves to use to her further benefit.

Linhardt takes his right hand and rests it against the flat of her hips, spreading out his fingers and pressing his thumb to her folds. Marianne mewls and then bucks harder when his thumb presses against her clit.

“Lin—Linhardt!” Even as she adjusts and begins to rut eagerly into his fingers, Linhardt is still quickly caught off guard.

All of a sudden, he feels her walls clamp down around him, and Linhardt doesn’t have scarcely a moment to sit back and relish in her orgasm as he finds himself pulled abruptly into climax himself. “Marianne!” He cries, gritting his teeth and just letting go for the moment, riding out the high as Marianne’s thrusts eventually slow to a halt.

By the time she pries herself off of him, Linhardt is still lost in the euphoric haze of it all. He barely registers her warm body floating down to join him back on earth. But he doesn't pull away, he draws closer as heavy breaths still tear at his throat.

"Linhardt..." her voice is a distant whisper, but it's all that he needs in order to hold on to consciousness. "If you need to sleep..."

Linhardt shakes his head. "No, not yet," he gasps. "I have yet to have my fill of you, dear Marianne."


End file.
